Kumo Desu Nani Ka
by Asura435
Summary: A second chance as something not human. Naruto x dxd x kumo desu nani ka. Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Life had been terrible since birth and I had seen hope for once in my life as things seemed t be getting better but then everything went down the drain.

I regret being weak and I regret ever stepping out of my home, it would have been better if I had been smart enough to know that or just smart enough to end it before I could cause harm to someone else but I was not and I could only wish everything was okay as I died with regrets.

It all went downhill on that day, it was a month since I left with Jiraiya on the training trip but I had learned nothing new. I pestered him but he did not take it seriously, I don't know why but he was not the teacher type was what I had concluded in the long time.

Even then I was happy with him unlike with Kakashi as he spent time with me like a family would that is what I assumed and I was pacified with just that simple thing. We did many things that I had wished from childhood when we passed a town and I acted like a child but I had forgotten in my innocent demeanor that the world was cruel and that it never cared for what we wanted.

The Akatsuki attacked when I was doing taijutsu training with Jiraiya, they took me down in one hit and I watched as the one with Uchiha eyes easily brought down my master. I watched in disbelief as any move done just passed through him and he mocked my master for being weak, in less than 1 minute we had been taken down.

I was then chained in some cave or some place that I have no idea of, for many months and I passed the days alone as I stared at my master who was chained on the other wall. I had wished to go berserk and borrow the power of the Kyuubi but they had sealed my chakra and they had my only family, I could bring myself to do it as they would kill him.

The only consolation of such a tragedy was that I learned of my heritage and we talked like nothing was wrong. Master tried his best to make me forget what kind of situation we were in and made the best of the situation, he hadn't given up but the enemy was stronger than he could have imagined.

I don't know how long had passed but Master said I was 13 now, so I guess 4 months since that day. I was brought to in front of a giant statue and I knew I would die as Kurama had told me what was happening. He had come clean and talked to me and told me about his regrets, though he still never acknowledged me and called me weak but he did say I was a nice guy.

I died in a really painful manner as the gates of the seal were ripped open and Kurama was dragged by chains from the ugly beast's mouth. I fell to the floor, powerless and my vision went dark fast as my soul had been weakened and my vitality had been drained completely.

The only thing I hoped was that nothing will go wrong but even If I was stupid in many matters, I still had common sense and I knew that the world was doomed. I felt responsible and guilty for it but nothing I could do but wish for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes expecting to be with his parents or something but all he could see was disgusting insects around him.

'Why am I surrounding by centipedes?'

'No, why is my body not human?' Naruto questioned as he realized that he was also similar to the rest of the insects

'Is this the punishment for my mistake or a chance to fix it all?' Naruto thought and decided it was a chance to fix it all

'Now, where am I? I can feel my chakra but it is miniscule but at least better than nothing. Even If this is a second chance, how am I supposed to win with such a weak body?'

'This is worse than my original by a long shot.' Naruto mused as he suppressed his disgust but it was unbearable once one of the centipedes in this hole climbed over him

'Shit, this is so wrong.' Naruto screamed inside his head as he shook it off and attacked it with his tail enhanced by his chakra

The centipede was sliced it two from the attack but it made the situation really bad for Naruto as the others noticed, it seems they were a swarm that didn't attack each other and he just broke the order.

Before they could do anything, Naruto enhanced his body with chakra and rushed out of the hole while blasting through any enemy that got in his way. Naruto stopped after a minute as he was far enough and he didn't want to exhaust his chakra but that wasn't what had his attention.

'Level up to 5'

'Pain resistance level 1'

'Strength LV 2'

'Agility LV 2'

'Is this a game?' Naruto questioned as he heard the announcement and decided to check but no screen opened

'Okay I might be going crazy or I just don't have that convenient screen so let me see if I get an announcement by killing more.' Naruto decided as he had nothing else to do and this might be the hope he was looking for.

Naruto decided to walk cautiously and look for easy foe's and finally came upon a lizard type thing. It was standing on two feet instead of using four and Naruto decided to go for the kill, he enhanced the body to an acceptable level and cut its head off with his scissor type mouth.

'Level 6'

'Assassin Title'

'Paralysis attack LV 4'

'Okay, so I am like a game character and my natural poison seems to be paralysis type. This is good, I can do this. I have a chance to fix it and I just need to kill more monsters.' Naruto thought and he felt his motivation soar while he looked away from the negative thoughts

'The skill levels up more I use it so let me just repeat my actions to level it up and thankfully my chakra control is now leagues better without Kurama's chakra mixing with mine.' Naruto said in his head as he decided to use the basic clone jutsu and just like that with one try it was done

"Finally I have done it." Naruto muttered as he heard the announcement of Illusion magic LV 1

Before he could continue, Naruto felt hungry and his chakra was already low now so he needed to recover.

'Do I have to eat this?' Naruto questioned as he looked at the lizard and forced himself to feat on it as he knew more sacrifices had to be made for his dream

After he was done, Naruto lay down in a hole he dug and tried to recover his chakra.

'Chakra recovery up LV1'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I just read the manga and it reminded me how much i liked the novel.


	2. Chapter 2

'Chakra recovery up LV1'

'That's a really useful skill now that my chakra is low, I need high recovery rate.' Naruto thought as he decided to sleep, he hadn't slept peacefully for so long that he couldn't help but feel the need to rest as his mind felt the fatigue.

'Tomorrow I will try out the things that Master Jiraiya taught me.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and sidelined all the negative thoughts as he knew nothing good happen from them.

* * *

The sleep was not peaceful and he was alone for the first time in so long, so Naruto was feeling irritated when he woke up.

"They are all okay, I just need power to get back home and in time to fix everything. If this is possible then that should be child's play." Naruto muttered for motivation and saying it out loud lessened his burden

Naruto felt that his chakra was full so he decided to test out something that he had been taught when captured by Jiraiya to pass time and for distraction. He had been taught the theory about elemental jutsu for all elements since they didn't know which one he had.

Jiraiya had taught him all his jutsu and that was all Naruto had at his disposal but he believed that was enough for now. Naruto was hidden inside the hole as he concentrated on the surroundings and his chakra, and sent out a pulse.

The chakra pulse traveled 10 meters from him in a circular fashion and he sensed everything that was his size and above but he couldn't keep it for more than some seconds as it was heavy on his mind.

'Sonar LV 2'

'Success, I don't have to travel blindly now. Though this has limits, it is better than nothing.' Naruto thought as he took a small break

After 5 minutes, Naruto went for the elemental jutsu. Jiraiya only knew some water jutsu and mainly focused on earth and fire while he knew known from air and lightning.

Naruto focused on the earth around him and poured his chakra, he commanded it to smoothen under him and slowly it happened after half an hour, which surprised him since master had told him that it should take him at least a day at his age as the difficulty increased as you became older.

'Maybe because I am too young now and my connection with earth is high or is there some skill that I don't know of.' Naruto thought when he saw the phenomenon

'Earth magic Lv 1'

'Chakra Manipulation LV 3'

Naruto heard the announcement and felt that his chakra control increased along with his control on the earth around him.

'That's good but let me recover some chakra and hunt as I feel like I will die of hunger.' Naruto mused as he lay down and focused on recovery.

After resting for 10 min, Naruto used the sonar and left the hole as he saw no enemies. Naruto walked cautiously and looked for prey, he didn't have look for long as he came across two frogs.

'Those are definitely poisonous.' Naruto concluded with just one look at them from the ceiling and decided to kill them as he realized it could give the skill needed, and being picky was impossible.

With a single push, Naruto's chakra enhanced body destroyed the head of one frog and before the other could even register his presence Naruto had cut of its head with his pincers.

Naruto looked at the dead bodies and carried them on his body as he used chakra to make them stick while he made a hole and went inside. Naruto closed of the opening and decided to eat; he tore into one of the frogs and then the other as he was feeling too hungry.

"Guhh" Naruto felt intense pain inside his body as he finished eating and decided to lie down while he focused his chakra to help him go through the ordeal, his enhanced body helped overcome the problem.

'Poison resistance LV 2'

'Pain Resistance LV 2'

"Good, now to hunt more as I need to level up quickly to at least get back into shape." Naruto muttered happily as his current body was very far off from his original body so he couldn't even consider being on the starting line.

Naruto dug out of the hole and decided to finish off the monsters of his kind; they were all in one place and quite weak from what he remembered.

"But it's hard to fight like this so let me turn back." Naruto said as he transformed into his human form and even though he looked the same, Naruto could feel how different it was and he had to keep his concentration as it will be undone.

'Transformation LV 2'

Naruto walked towards the place where he woke up and saw the pit filled with centipedes that crawling everywhere. Naruto stuck to the ceiling and stayed some distance from the pit, he broke off a rock from the ceiling and threw it in the pit.

There were so many that he didn't need to aim and with a chakra enhanced rock, two of them died.

'LV 7'

Naruto leveled up while the screams of the bugs became louder as they tried to locate him and he threw more and more. It was easy farming method and as expected within half an hour he had killed so many that he reached the limit and decided to make a new place to rest before deciding on his next action.

'Chakra manipulation LV 5'

'Chakra enhancement Lv 4'

'Accuracy LV 3'

'Prediction Lv 2'

'LV 10'

'Evolution requirement have been met, please choose. Greater Elroe Ferect or Chainsaw Golden Centipede.'

Naruto was happy with the result and looked at his choices, 'This form should be Elroe Ferect and from what I have seen it is very weak so the other choice should be the better one.'

"I choose Chainsaw Golden Centipede" Naruto muttered and he felt his mind become heavy, slowly he lost consciousness.

* * *

After some time Naruto woke, he didn't how long he had been asleep since he had no watch or anything else to tell him the time. He felt that his body had become bigger and stronger, and that it was very tight inside the hole as his body seemed to have grown to 1.5 meters in length.

'This is better and it seems my skills have also leveled up by one with this evolution. This gives me hope that I can achieve it but how many more evolutions can I go through and what is the level limit.' Naruto mused but he had no one to answer his enquiry and he decided to hunt as he was dying of hunger, it seems evolution was dangerous as it could lead to death from hunger.

Naruto was feeling really hungry and felt his thoughts slow down; he used the sonar which had grown to 30 m and rushed at the first enemy that he came across. It was giant snake, bigger than him by 5 times but Naruto didn't care as he enhanced his body and pierced through its head in one go.

Naruto's speed had increased as the body could take higher level of enhancement and it was too fast for the foe. Naruto didn't wait and dug into the delicious food in front of his eyes, hunger was the best spice and he couldn't wait.

'LV 4'

'Chakra enhancement LV 6'

'Poison resistance LV 3'

'Chainsaw attack LV 3'

Naruto calmed down after eating the whole snake and remembered the announcements, 'It seems I start over in the level department after an evolution.' Naruto concluded and decided to move towards more prey as his hunger had not been satisfied.

He was Chainsaw Centipede and from both sides of his body exist sharp row of teeth, and as he moved the teeth moved like a chainsaw. Naruto realized how annoying that was so he had to suppress them to avoid attracting enemies and he was lucky there were none nearby when he had been out of his mind.

Finally after some time, Naruto sensed 20 enemies in his range and they were stuck to the ceiling. Naruto concentrated chakra on his eye and his vision zoomed in on the enemies, they were some kind of bat like creatures.

'Such a weird being.' Naruto thought as he looked at the round bat covered in shaggy fur and a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. The thing had two black wings and large mouth with a single large fang on its upper jaw.

Naruto concentrated on the earth and decided to use a jutsu to kill them as he had large enough reserve, and he was feeling cautious from such an unknown being.

'Earth spikes' Naruto thought as his body released the chakra and spikes pierced the bats with ease, they died without making a sound and were skewered by the spikes. Naruto approached the area and looked around; as he found no enemies he gulped down the smaller prey and left none behind.

'Overeating LV 2'

'LV 7'

Naruto finished of the meal and decided to rest as he felt his stomach feel really full, he lay down to recover the chakra he expended.

As he stayed alert for enemies, Naruto saw another bat but it was weird since it was hiding within an illusion of a human girl.

'Is it trying to trick me into attacking the illusion and giving it a chance to attack or is it someone like me?' Naruto questioned and acted, he moved like the wind and quickly covered the distance between them.

The bat was not able to even react and was taken down to the ground; Naruto stared at the bat as it was stuck underneath his legs.

"Are you human?" Naruto muttered

"I am a reincarnated person, same as you. Please could you get off, I might die from the weight." Naruto heard a female voice inside his head and got off; he didn't feel any danger so it's wasn't a risky step

"Thank you for not killing me, my name is Rias Gremory. What is yours?" Rias asked as she stuck to the ceiling

"Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know where we are and who did this?" Naruto questioned, she seemed to understand what he said so he decided to talk as he was unable to talk to her mind

"I do not know how it happened. I died during a battle and woke up as this creature. What about you?"

"I was sacrificed by some monster and woke up here in a weaker form." Naruto replied his voice filled with malice

"Would you mind if we worked together, it is quite hard for me to fight in this body?" Rias asked, she didn't delve deeper into his past as she wasn't sharing her's either

"I don't mind but obey my commands and be a hindrance. I wish to become strong so we will hunt a lot, is that acceptable." Naruto said in a calm manner but inside he was happy to have a companion as he disliked being alone, only his goal had distracted him from that fact.

"I will try my best." Rias replied in a relieved tone, she had appeared in this place a week ago and hunted with difficulty as she had to get used to the new body.

"You look really strong, were you a warrior?" Rias asked as she sat above his body while Naruto moved slowly.

"Yes, but not really that strong as I had a long way to go." Naruto replied as he used the sonar again

'Sonar LV 3'

"I want to see how you fight so I will isolate a single foe for you to fight." Naruto said as he sensed three frogs

"Get off" Naruto said and Rias took flight, and Naruto struck the two frogs like lightning. He devoured them whole and moved away leaving the other one to Rias.

Rias swooped in and bit the head of the frog, her fang pierced its skin and slowly she devoured it whole.

'Disgusting, I can't believe I have fallen to such a state. It is still better than dying, that bastard Kokabiel will pay for this sin. I just hope the others survived as I might find a way with Naruto.' Rias thought as she looked at the giant golden centipede, it was terrifying to look at and she was happy that it was on her side

"Not bad but it doesn't seem you have any strong attacks. Can't you do magic or something?" Naruto questioned

"I have very low mana for such attacks but once my mana has increased I should be able to magic attacks." Rias replied, she regretted not learning about the other magic systems so she couldn't really test now with such low reserves as she would die

"I see. I will help you evolve, what level are you?"

"Level 8. Evolve?" Rias didn't about the evolution so she was confused

"If you reach level 10 then you will receive the choice to evolve into a higher being." Naruto replied

'This is good; I thought I will be stuck in this weak form forever. Maybe it can evolve into a vampire.' Rias thought as her hope surged and she looked at Naruto

'Appraisal'

'Cannot be analyzed' Rias received the notice which she expected as her appraisal was only LV 2 and she was way weaker than Naruto but trying it on new things helped level it up

"Do you know of any other person like us?" Naruto asked

"I haven't seen anyone like us but that might be because I didn't move around much." Rias replied as she flew behind Naruto

'Maybe I can find more people and they can help me with my goal, if I can evolve into some higher being so can they.' Naruto mused as such thoughts churned his mind, he was not being arrogant enough to think that he might win alone as he had learned that teams were better.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I decided to use more characters as there is only Kumoko in the dungeon.

Next chapter they will meet her.

Ace from One Piece will be introduced in lava area


	3. Chapter 3

The hunt went on for hours and both reached level so Naruto made the centipede pit their home as he slaughtered all of them and eaten to the maximum. Naruto gained some new titles from eating and killing the monsters.

'Monster Slayer'

'Blood Relative eater'

'Gross Feeder'

'Great Paralysis Resistance LV 1'

'Strong Paralysis attack LV1'

'Fire Magic LV 2'

Paralysis resistance evolved into greater resistance as Naruto had eaten so many of his kind that was filled with paralysis poison and his own attack had also grown. He had killed even after reaching the limit of his level so he wasn't sure if he would get the benefit or not but it didn't matter for now as he looked at his choices.

"Rias choose first and I will protect you with my body." Naruto muttered as he looked at his new friend, she had proved that she no slacker and pushed herself harder which touched him deep inside

"Thank you" Rias muttered as she landed on the ground and chose Noibat

Naruto saw her body shining and coiled around her, leaving a small space sp that no enemy would attack her. She had lower defense so he had to be the shield.

Naruto looked at his option and chose Serapede, and went to rest.

When Naruto woke up, his body had grown to 2 m and the golden glossy surface now had symbols on it. Naruto could feel the four pincers around his mouth but luckily he hadn't lost his chainsaw since he believed it was one of the sharpest parts of his body.

Naruto felt this power had once again increased and his chakra was now enough to do 5 rasengans. The skills had increased by a level and he had received new skills from the evolution.

'Acid Resistance LV 1'

Shock Resistance Lv 1'

'Acid Attack LV 1'

'Electric Pincers LV 1'

Naruto felt overjoyed with his progress as it was faster than ever and it was too unrealistic.

'With this growth rate, I can return to my level of power within a month. It should slow down now as even in games the stronger you get the harder it gets to increase the level.' Naruto thought as he looked towards Rias

Rias had turned into Lavender colored bat like monster, which had two clawed fingers on each wing and two long toes on each foot. Its hips and chest were covered in black fur and it had two large yellow eyes along with two purple teardrop shaped spots on the front of its face and large teardrop shaped ears that resembled loudspeakers.

"How is it, have you grown stronger?" Naruto enquired in a gentle tone, though he doubted his voice sounded like that from such a body

"Yes, it seems now I have gain really useful skills. Sound attack and wind magic. My speed also increased a lot so I should not be a baggage anymore and from your look, I assume the evolution was satisfactory." Rias muttered in a courteous tone as she looked at her partner, who looked even scarier now and was a product of nightmare.

'I am lucky that my body is not like that, I at least look a bit cute. But how does this even work, how can beings just become so strong this quickly. Isn't the system really broken, this growth would have normally taken years but now we can just kill some monsters and we are done.' Rias thought as the more she thought about, the more it seemed like she was pawn in the game of some immortals

"That's good as I was thinking of going down tomorrow. Let us rest for today and relax our bodies." Naruto muttered as he transformed into his human form

"You can transform into a human." Rias exclaimed in surprise and she wondered what kind of world he came from

'He looks younger than me and from his figure; it seems he will be quite a catch in the future.' Rias thought as she looked at him

"Yes, though it has its limits as I have to be focused on it or it will be cancelled. I want try it on you so could you make the illusion of your real form and make it small as your current body." Naruto said as he approached Rias, her current body was around 50 cm tall

Naruto was still wearing his old clothes since he couldn't remember any other clothing clearly and it didn't matter to him.

Rias nodded and Naruto looked at the illusion while holding her claws, and he concentrated his chakra on her and she turned into human. It wasn't his first time doing it since he had done this with Gamabunta while fighting Gaara.

'I wonder how Gaara is doing.' Naruto thought as this situation ended up reminding him of his friend that was a lot like him

"I got the skill but I don't think I can keep t for long since my mana is not much. It has limits but I really appreciate this help and it seems I owe you more." Rias said in a friendly tone as she looked at Naruto who was only double her size

"No need to think about payment, we are partners so it is better for us to strengthen each other." Naruto replied with a smile, he didn't know why but looking at Rias made him feel really calm and the red hair just attracted his eyes

"You are right but I will be happier once I can help you in return since I haven't done anything for you." Rias said as she walked alongside Naruto, she felt his gaze on her hair but didn't say anything

"Okay but don't push yourself too hard, I don't want you to get hurt. And if you wouldn't mind, I want to ask what kind of world did you come from and what are you aiming for now?" Naruto enquired as he wished to see if their goals were aligned or not

"I owe you a lot so I won't lie. I come from a world with many different beings so magic and such is normal for other species except humans. Furthermore, I am not a human but a demon that died in a battle. My goal for now is to get strong and return back home as my death could cause a war to erupt and I want to save the people close to me." Rias replied in a calm manner

"Are you evil, have you killed innocents?"

"No, I would never do such a thing."

"Then its fine, I don't care what you are when you have a good personality." Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed her head, he just couldn't resist

"Sorry, it's just some weird attraction I feel to red hair."

"It's fine, if it helps you calm down then you can do that again." Rias said in a happy tone, she was feeling less stressed out and was feeling comfortable as she held his hand since her Naruto didn't want her to lose her mana

* * *

The duo hand in hand explored the upper area where they stayed in and talked to each other, especially Rias who had been alone for a longer period in this dark area.

After some hours they both separated to practice using their skills, the place wasn't dangerous so Rias was okay with it but she didn't go too far from Naruto. Naruto used his earth manipulation to make a long sword; it was sharp and durable along with 10 Kunais and a container. Using the transformation skill on the rock sword turned it into a real one and it was enhanced with his chakra.

'Transformation LV 5'

Naruto didn't know how to use a sword but in close combat with monsters he didn't want to touch them as they might have some stranger abilities. Naruto swung the sword around for testing and then located a monster for a real test.

There were three wasps roaming around, Naruto had seen their kind through the hole that led below. Naruto locked onto the prey and threw two kunai and followed the throw by dashing forward and slashing down one of them.

'Swordsman Lv 1'

'Throw LV 5'

'Accuracy LV 3'

He gained new skill but the experience wasn't enough to level up, Naruto returned to his current form and ate the food.

'I might get a taijutsu skill by fighting with my body.' Naruto thought as he transformed again and this time without weapon, he headed for the snake that had entered his range. Sonar was now level 5 and he could sense a distance of 50 meters.

The fight couldn't even be called a challenge since the snake couldn't move fast as him and Naruto evaded all its attacks with ease while finishing it with his kicks.

'Martial artist Lv 1'

'Evasion LV 2'

'Poison Resistance LV 5'

'LV 2'

Just as Naruto had expected the rate of growth slowed down as the enemies were too weak so after eating Naruto sat down in a lotus position to meditate.

'Chaka recovery LV 4'

'HP Recovery LV 2'

'Concentration LV 2'

'Parallel thinking LV 3'

The skill Parallel thinking made it easy to focus his transformation skill while fighting as even a little bit of negligence could cancel it and in battle that would be really unfortunate.

Hours passed by and Naruto slept peacefully beside Rias who had leveled up to 3 through her battles.

* * *

"Are you ready to go deeper? I won't force you; if you want to stay then I don't mind going alone." Naruto asked for the final confirmation as they were near the hole that led to the lower region

"I am ready and I believe we can grow more by going deeper, this floor has been conquered and it is pointless to fight here now." Rias replied in a determined tone, she had practiced her skills and believed she could at least escape if she was in danger or being a hindrance

"Okay, follow me." Naruto muttered as he enhanced his body with chakra and rushed through the hole, he walked down the walls and didn't care what stood in his path.

He came across the flying bugs and they were crushed as they collided with his giant frame, Naruto kept his speed to a level where Rias could follow him since there were too many of these bugs and they could overwhelm her as she lacked protection unlike him.

As Rias got to his side, Naruto turned his face back and breathed out fire.

'Great Fireball' Naruto thought in his mind as he pumped a lot of chakra and a large fireball was shot out, it exploded when it collided with the swarm.

Naruto and Rias arrived at the ground below while the enemies retreated and many of them died from the fire attack.

'Fire Magic Level 3'

'LV 3'

Even after killing what seems to be 50 or so enemies, Naruto only leveled up by one. Naruto wasn't discouraged since he felt it would be cheating if he actually gained strength from such weak enemies.

"Rias, fly through that passage."

"Why?"

"A very dangerous enemy is rushing here. I need to stop him since you might die if more of these beasts swarm us because of the noise." Naruto muttered as he looked towards the incoming beast, it was 20 times bigger than him.

Rias flew away but she stayed just out of sight as she wasn't willing to abandon her partner, she needed him and it will be going against her beliefs to abandon her friend.

Rias appraisal skill had leveled up as she fought alongside Naruto and since her evolution, it was now Level 5 and she looked at the wolf like dragon.

'Earth Dragon Araba' that was all she got and couldn't read more but she felt fear as she stayed in the area, she wanted to escape quickly. The feeling was primal and natural as she was in the presence of such a majestic and deadly creature.

'Fear Resistance LV 4'

'How is Naruto staying there so naturally, does he not feel fear?' Rias wondered as she looked at Naruto looking at Araba without any signs of retreat

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Noibat from Pokemon

Serapede from Gears of War


	4. Chapter 4

'I was careless. I should have checked before rushing in. Now I am stuck with this monster, it looks really strong. I am not afraid as I have seen worse and beaten worse but I lack my original reserves of chakra and the body to handle the enhancement.'

'This guy looks like he is very durable but slower than me; I should test him out first to see it doesn't have some strange powers.' Naruto thought as he transformed into his human form, stone kunai rose from the earth and he quickly threw them at his foe after enhancing them with chakra but they shattered on impact while doing no damage

Naruto quickly jumped onto the wall and dodged the dragon's tail; it followed with a fire blast which he evaded.

'Just like I thought really defensive but slow. I could escape but it could call out to its friends, I don't how many there are. Let me fight it for a while and see if it calls for help or not. It's good that I can use the rasengan with one hand, the only good thing about losing Kurama as now I have exceptional control. Unfortunately I can only use it twice now as I lost a lot of my chakra and I need a quarter to get away.' Naruto thought as he looked at his opponent and pushed against the wall, with extreme speed breaking the sound barrier he struck the dragon on the back with a axe kick followed by charged punch

Naruto hastily got off before he could get hit by any attack and saw that his attacks didn't break through the scales but only made Araba angry.

'So troublesome, this might be chance to see where I stand. I need someone to knock reality into my head as I seem to be slipping into overconfidence.' Naruto mused as he let the transformation slip by and returned to his hideous form

"KEEE" Naruto did a war cry as he targeted the neck of the dragon and attack with electric pincers which he enhanced with chakra. The electricity flowed through the dragon and it cried out but he had to let go as he stone spear pierced a part of his body

Naruto felt the pain and cried out but he reacted quickly as he dodged the rest of the attacks.

'Damn this guy has very strong attacks and earth magic.' Naruto concluded from the encounter and checked the result of his assault, there was damage but not enough and it got healed up at a visible rate.

'Guess I will go with the rasengan now.' Naruto decided as he transformed back into human but it seems he wasn't getting a chance as the beast attacked him with smaller spears to lower its cost and it didn't seem to be running out

"Shit" Naruto muttered in annoyance as he was jumping from wall to wall, here and there to avoid injury

Luckily Rias was still in the area as she attacked Araba that was occupied with attacking Naruto.

'Sound attack' Rias used it and a strong sound wave crashed into Araba, targeting his head. Araba was distracted and screamed in pain from the loud sound targeting his ear drums.

Naruto didn't let go of the chance and quickly formed a big ball rasengan and hit Araba in the leg.

"RAAR" It screamed in intense pain as the flesh was carved in and large hole was made in its leg

Naruto didn't wait to bask in his accomplishment as he quickly dashed forward and captured Rias in his hands, and continued forward away from the current location while checking for enemies.

The attack caused a gory mess and some of the flesh and blood had gotten in his mouth, he felt really hungry from the exertion so he swallowed it.

'Maybe it will be beneficial, they did say eating and drinking blood of a dragon made you strong.' Naruto thought about the myths

"Thanks you for the assistance." Naruto muttered

"No problem, we are partners so please next time also let me help." Rias replied

"I will try. I don't like it when people I know get hurt which is why I didn't consider your help and it was my mistake. I am not good at planning, how about you?"

"I am good enough I guess so you want me to plan our steps or what." Rias questioned

"If we fight someone strong can you devise a plan quickly or not, I will help as well but I want to know if you can."

"I am not battle tested but I can practice and learn from now." Rias replied with honesty, she didn't want to lie as it would be really dangerous

"Good, if you don't know then you can learn it. We have time." Naruto muttered in a happy tone as he finally stopped in a place with many pillars that connected the ground with ceiling. Naruto made a hole in one of the pillars and transformed back to his beastly body as he needed to recover chakra.

"Let us rest for a while and we can hunt for food later." Naruto said as he lay down to rest while Rias just watched over him as she was still in shape while Naruto had gotten hurt and needed time for the injury to heal since none of them knew healing magic.

'Evasion LV 5'

'Martial artist LV4'

'Electric Pincers LV 3'

'Pain Resistance LV 5'

'Chakra enhancement LV 8'

'Chakra manipulation LV 5'

'Concentration LV 4'

'Prediction LV 5'

'Battle cry LV1'

'Solidity LV 2'

'Persistent LV2'

* * *

After some hours Naruto woke up as he felt his stomach demand food, the damage had healed and he had recovered the lost chakra.

'HP Recovery LV3'

'Chakra Recovery LV 5'

'I gained a lot from the last battle but let's try not getting into something risky like that. I can't operate on the thought that I might get another chance. 'Naruto thought as he went outside, he sensed several prey close to their location and rushed at them

The prey were three monkey like creatures and he devoured them before they could even react, he gulped down one after another after he had had hit them with a paralysis attack

'Strong paralysis attack LV2'

But he wasn't done with this since his body needed more; he hunted for several hours and avoided large numbers as he found that there were too many of these monkeys. He didn't leave any evidence of their existence nor did he let them scream.

Within two hours Naruto had leveled up to 4 after eating 30 of the monkeys, the ability had evolved since he indulged too much.

'Gorge LV 1'

'I really shouldn't have done that but leaving the corpses seemed like a bad idea so I had to eat.' Naruto thought as he let out a painful sigh, his body felt really heavy from overeating

While Naruto was roaming around, some being had noticed his presence. It was a spider known as a poison Taratect and she was a reincarnated being.

Kumoko had seen the large centipede in the large area and decided to check its stats.

"Appraisal" She used it on Naruto as he was eating

'Ruler of Temperance, Ruler of Diligence, Ruler of Mercy, Hero, Chosen One, Reincarnator and some other titles that is similar to mine. He is a human but what is up with this unfair treatment so is he supposed to be the hero meant for this world.' Kumoko thought as she hid, she wasn't good at socializing

"You can come out now" Naruto muttered as he was in his human form

'He can speak my language and he can even turn human, seriously that's cheating. I am working so hard to get that and he already gained it.' What should I do?'

"You are human aren't you, are you bad at talking with others?" Naruto asked as he closed the distance between them, Kumoko had seen him move but she was distracted and she felt no danger which was why she hadn't dodged him

'But he is seriously fast, fastest being I have seen till now.' Kumoko thought as she looked up at him, they couldn't communicate since she couldn't talk in human words in the spider body

"Follow me, we can talk to each other after we meet my companion and then I will help you transform into human." Naruto said as he stood up and saw the spider which was around 70 cm jump around excitedly

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems something is stopping me from giving you form." Naruto muttered as he withdrew his hand from Kumoko's head

"Nai Wa" Kumoko said in disbelief as her hope had been shattered and now all she could do was take the long the path to getting a humanoid body. She couldn't even remember how she looked so Naruto was going to give her a form that he knew off but even that didn't work.

"Don't be down, getting the human form doesn't matter as you are better at fighting with that form and most of your attacks won't work in the human form I would have given you. So let's focus on getting stronger." Naruto said as he watched with amusement as the spider danced around

"Human form really doesn't matter much when our goal is to get strong at the moment so don't let it get to your head." Rias said as she patted Kumoko's head

"Sorry about that. So how is this going to work, are we going operate as a team or what?" Kumoko asked after she had calmed down from her tantrum

"I think we can grow more when we fight alone so we will operate alone except when it is time to handle the big guys then we should discuss the plan. If you need help ask and we can spar with each other for better understanding as the monsters are not really that skillful or smart." Naruto replied. He just didn't feel like working in a team when he wanted to grow quickly as he could do that once he achieved what he wanted and so he can help them without a problem.

'Struggle and desperation seem to help in forming skills so it is better to work alone or they will be complacent.'

"I have no problem with that and if you don't have anything else to say then I would excuse myself as I am operating on the next level." Kumoko muttered in a calm manner but she was quite nervous and needed time to get used to interacting with others

"Okay, see you later. I might drop by anytime or you can find us anytime for anything, we are friends from now on so don't be a stranger." Naruto replied with a smile as he saw the spider disappear, she was really fast and could actually compete against him in speed.

'She is faster than me; I really need to get back into shape. My original body moved at mach 10 but now I am barely above mach 1 while Kumoko seems to move close to mach 2. Level up or make the enhancement be without cost, level up it is.' Naruto thought as he looked outside their little home

"Naruto, what do you think of her?" Rias questioned as she found it really suspicious when Naruto couldn't transform her into a human form

"She is okay. The problem might be someone who is watching over her." Naruto said in a calm tone as he remembered the feeling, it was something to be happen about as he could see hope of becoming strong as the feeling he got was stronger than what he felt from the Akatsuki and it was suppressed

'The being might be stronger than the Kurama if Kurama could fight like me.' Naruto thought with a smile

"What are you smiling about? Did you find something good?"

"I found the light. The world has really strong beings so we will definitely be stronger than what we used to be, if we don't slack off." Naruto replied as he looked towards Rias, she had hair of his clan so he felt really close to her along with her personality which was close to his.

"That's wonderful, now we don't have to worry about where the limits are for this world. But what do you plan to do, are we going to stay in this place or are we going out?"

"Go out once we have fought the strongest being and gathered enough power, after that we will think it through when we get out or you can plan ahead." Naruto said as he sat down in a lotus position to meditate

"Okay" Rias said as she also sat down to practice elemental magic as her own original magic required a lot of mana but it was still good since she could actually use it.

"Will you be fine without my help?" Naruto remembered and asked, he was worried for her safety

"I will be fine, this place is much better for me since I can fly without any difficulties." Rias replied with a smile in her bat form, she was happy that she had someone who would care for her in this new world

"Just be careful" Naruto said as he finally focused on his own things, he let go of the transformation and trained the elemental affinities so that he could make new jutsu once he got used to the ones he knew

* * *

The next day Naruto prowled for strong enemies as killing too many of the weaker ones could attract attention and he wouldn't really grow from such a worthless hunt except get food. The rest had been productive since he gained new skills and was contemplating on training to create the next stage of rasengan.

'Lightning Magic LV1'

'Wind Magic LV 1'

'Water Magic LV 1'

'Meditation LV 2'

'Chakra manipulation LV 6'

Naruto had found about the titles from Kumoko so he gathered that was the reason for his explosive growth other than the fact that he had no hindrance for his chakra control.

'So I did get rewarded for my good deeds. It makes me feel a little better to see that I have been acknowledged.' Naruto mused as he moved in his insect body to see what kind of skills he could get from fighting in that form

Using Sonar Naruto found small foes that he heard from Kumoko were really nasty and should not be eaten but Naruto decided to eat them whole as they provided new skills.

"Ughh" Naruto writhed on the ground in pain as he felt his body dying from inside, pushed the recovery with chakra to fight against it

'Rot resistance LV 2'

'Pain Resistance LV 6'

'HP Recovery LV 5'

Naruto rested a bit before moving on as he needed to catch his breath and found a worthy opponent to fight, it was a giant spider. The monster was killing a mantis with ease and enjoying its meal, the thing was 3 m tall.

'Must be Kumoko's evolution; let's see how good it is.' Naruto thought as he enhanced his body and attacked the head with electric pincers enhanced with lightning chakra to make it even stronger

It was disappointing for Naruto as it seems the thing wasn't as fast as Kumoko and didn't even react before it was caught in his pincers and screamed in pain as the electricity flowed through its body.

It speed might not be much but the strength was high and its resistance was also good, it tried to shake off Naruto without any result so it jumped with full power to crust Naruto against the ceiling

It was a good choice but it was too late since Naruto pincers had paralyzed the enemy and almost ripped its head off. Naruto let go and landed on the ground waiting for it to fall back but before that could happen he sensed another foe so he backed off and looked towards the approaching enemy.

It was moving really fast and Naruto could say it was equal to him. It was giant a mantis with strange symbols on its body, it was purple in color and it was standing at 4 m height.

'It's definitely poisonous and magical.' Naruto concluded from one look and focused on it but finished of the Greater Taratect first as it was pierced by earth spike

'LV 5'

'Electric Pincers LV6'

'Lightning magic LV2'

Following that, Naruto created a dust screen as he didn't need his eyes to see.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	6. Chapter 6

The enemy tried to find him but Naruto had erased all traces while hiding beneath the ground with the earth technique, earth fish projection.

Naruto couldn't hold the technique for more than 5 seconds so he quickly attacked from beneath its feet but unlike before this foe seemed to be very talented as Naruto was hit by counterattack.

The insect jumped away while slashing at his mid section, cutting him in half.

His body fell in two different places but Naruto didn't feel the pain, he was just fascinated at this experience.

'I have officially gone crazy' Naruto thought as his face formed into vicious grin and breathed out a ball of chakra

'Wind Rasengan'

The orb launched at the unsuspecting enemy and hit it square on the face. It was a prototype of his new technique but packed more power than any other technique he owned.

It was filled with countless wind blades tiny enough to not be seen by the naked eye but it was enough for Naruto as he wished to make them higher in quantity and smaller in size with higher sharpness.

Even then, it did its job well and the creature lost the whole of its upper body. Naruto fell to the floor and watched in joy at the initial success.

His body attracted the other part and joined together within seconds.

'LV 7'

'Wind Magic Lv 5'

Naruto was happy to see the announcement as it acknowledged his hard work appropriately and slithered towards his prey.

"I have really come along this far and become a monster" Naruto spoke in a grating tone was unpleasant to the ears of humans and most creatures as he remembered the fears of the villagers and chuckled

'Soon I will have surpassed my previous farm completely.' Naruto thought as he ate the prey slowly, he was only lacking his regeneration, speed and large energy reserves while his physical strength and durability had increased a lot

* * *

While Naruto was hunting, Rias had decided to risk it all with fighting countless enemies at once as she was really lacking behind and now even their new companion was stronger than her.

'Naruto is already stronger than my original form and even Kumo is the same. I need to quickly rise to the same level first and then continue if I want to stay by his side.' Rias thought in desperation, the feeling of abandonment was driving her crazy

She knew it was not possible but Rias couldn't deny that she would be a burden.

"I can never allow that to happen" Rias screamed using the sonic attack enhanced with magic

The small rot monsters and other insectoid fell to their deaths with the overcharged attack as Rias almost fell to the ground.

Her mouth was bleeding blue blood and she was having a hard time maintaining flight but soon Rias felt the level up. 

'Evolution condition met'

'Elder Noibat: Golbat: Minion'

"Elder Noibat" Rias muttered and felt her body grow bigger

She grew to the 1.5 m, her wings grew bigger with sharp tips protecting them and a tail appeared with a sharp end.

Rias felt her senses increase that she felt that the world had become a new place and she had been blind before.

"Finally, I can at least stay by his side." Rias spoke with untold joy as she stood among the corpses of hundreds of monsters that she had killed

She had continued to recharge with level up and made a line of death.

* * *

Rias was not the only one that had massacred the enemies as Kumo; our beloved spider could never be left behind. She had practically just initiated specie genocide as the enemies continued to attack her without rest.

Naruto watched from afar but didn't help as he knew this was an opportunity for his friend and the intervention will cost too much.

'Death and opportunity walk hand in hand so do your best Kumo.' Naruto thought as he walked away silently towards the next floor, he could feel the heat from far away and knew it was going to be really annoying

Naruto passed through the entrance and found himself looking at a fiery region of lava.

All around him there were patches of land while majority of it was the lava lake, which was filled with creatures that thrived in it.

'Really strange creatures. This world is truly a marvel to allow species to adapt to such environments.' Naruto mused as he walked while feeling extremely hot, his body was heating up easily because of the metallic armor

His eyes, brain and mouth were burning slowly from the heat but Naruto didn't make a noise and didn't use the water chakra to sooth it.

'No pain no gain' Naruto continued to recite within his heart as he finally came across unlucky stragglers on land

It was pack of dogs, red dogs with burning tails. They looked small and harmless compared to Naruto but nature was always cruel so Naruto pretty much gulped them in one go.

"Spicy" Naruto breathed out smoke as he ate the dogs

'Heat Resistance Lv 2'

Naruto continued his journey to eat all kinds of monsters in the middle stratum of the dungeon, flame frogs and bugs.

He saw eels, sea horses and cat fish types in the lava plus a huge existence in the center.

'That must be the boss' Naruto mused as he felt his knife like leg burn when he put it inside the lava

He quickly coated it with chakra but not too much so that he could actually feel the heat.

It was a quick method to gain the heat nullification and Naruto could feel that he was getting closer to something great when he eyed the sea horses and the fishes in the lava.

"I need to get in there." Naruto muttered in a creepy tone

"Stop" Naruto said as he turned his head to the side and found an Eel staring at him with intelligence in its eyes

Naruto knew that the Elroe Gunerave had heard him and reacted unusually.

"Another reincarnator, I am quite lucky to find a new friend."

The eel stared at him without blinking; it analyzed his form and realized it would be a dangerous fight.

"Were you also human?"

"Yes, my name is Naruto. What about you?"

"Portgas D Ace, you call me Ace." The eel introduced itself as it swam closer but not to close

"Local or another world, I am from another world."

"Another so what are you doing and how are you doing that?" Ace asked curiously as he saw Naruto dip his limbs into lava and not turn to ash without adapting to the environment

"I am here to become stronger and I can do all that because of magic. It's just basic enhancement while covering the body with mana." Naruto replied as he wiggled his pincers covered in golden chakra and dipped inside the lava

"Ahh that was nice."

Ace found those words really strange, 'Did I come across a masochist?'

He looked at what Naruto did and remembered about haki, the image was formed and Ace found his teeth covered in red fiery mana.

"Thanks" Ace said as he felt that he got stronger from just a simple exchange of words

"No problem so do you want to join me. We can work together and journey this world together until we found our way home. I got two more companions." Naruto offered as he still needed people to have more assurance since his power was not absolute

Ace looked at Naruto and found himself nodding as he was feeling too lonely, it had been three years since he arrived and he was going crazy from not having anyone to talk to.

'And that fucker Rend is terrifying. If I had my old body, I would rock that dragon and won't need to be afraid even if a lost the battle.'

"Good so train well, I will be hunting faraway to not disturb your fights."

"What?" Ace muttered in shock, he was expecting teamwork and shit

"If we fight together it will be too easy and we won't grow. This world gives you more when you struggle through harsh conditions so being masochistic is the way to glory." Naruto gave his sagely advice and walked away as Ace presence had frightened his prey

"Please stop, let's talk for some time and then we can separate after three hours. I haven't had company except these fishes for three fuckin years."

Naruto halted his steps and found himself looking at a sad man, "No problem, I can accompany you for three hours and after that I can show our friends so that you can join them when I am busy."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I can't believe i left this for an year. Damn, just damn.


End file.
